inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Winel
(Midfielder) |number= 7 (Tenkuu No Shito) 9 (Dark Angel) |element= Fire |team= *'Tenkuu no Shito' *'Dark Angel' |seiyuu= Junji Majima |debut_anime= Episode 109 |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!}} Winel (ウイネル, Uineru) is a midfielder for Tenkuu no Shito and Dark Angel. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A player with the power of the heavens. A cool lone wolf."'' Appearance Winel has pale skin and dark magenta eyes. He has wavy blond hair which is styled upwards, similar to flames. Personality He has a friendly personality, yet is very loyal to his team, Tenkuu no Shito. Winel is also shown to be one of the best players on his team. Plot He first appeared in episode 109, telling Sein that the revival of the demon lord had finally come. He and Sein were then called by Elfel to see their guests. Later he played against Endou Mamoru's team along with the rest of his team. During the match, he used Angel Ball and got past Fideo Ardena easily. Though in the end, his team lost with a score of 2-1. After losing, he understood the meaning of soccer along with the rest of his team. He appeared again in episode 111, playing as a midfielder for Dark Angel. During the match, he made a shoot trying to score a goal, but Endou blocked it. In the end, his team lost with a score of 2-1. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Winel, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tenshi to Akuma no Ningyou (天使と悪魔の人形, randomly dropped from Dark Angel at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Ekadel *'Player': Atou Ran (Seidouzan's community master) *'Item': Green Shoes After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Winel, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Enolel *'Player': Nenel *'Photo': One's Will (一本柳の写真, taken at the castle town in the Sengoku era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Winel, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ookami Puppet (オオカミのパペット, randomly dropped from Nihil Niyaris at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Photo': Talking Parrot (おしゃべりオウムの写真, taken in room 202 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Fire Spark' *'God Angel' *'Kriago' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' Navigation fr:Wenel Category:Original series characters